gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Integrity 2.0
Integrity 2.0 is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, hosted by Lazlow Jones and sponsored by ZiT. Description Unlike the other stations in the game (or the entire series for that matter), Integrity is not available at the beginning of GTA IV, and is unlocked at the same time Algonquin is also unlocked. Comments can be heard on other channels about Lazlow Jones raising funds for his new radio "experience," which he is planning to name 'Lazlow 2.0,' maybe even 3.0 as he thinks he's becoming a superstar in EFLC. Once Algonquin is unlocked, Integrity 2.0 goes on-air. The show takes the form of a modified talk radio: Lazlow wanders around Liberty City through the streets of Algonquin and interviews the random people he comes across. His interviewees include a normal person (who runs away from him), a young woman (who calls him an "asshole"), a pervert, a 13-year-old boy who sells weed, a latent homosexual, a woman with martial problems, an internet nerd, a woman who believes the answers to life's questions can be solved by imagining one's face is an exclamation mark, a hot dog vendor (whom Lazlow later assaults after insulting him), a taxi driver and a rock star (who has a city block shut down to film a music video, and is suggested to be a member of Love Fist). Lazlow returns in Episodes from Liberty City with an illegal immigrant side-kick named Jorge. Because The Ballad of Gay Tony takes place halfway through GTA IV, Integrity 2.0 is readily available, though in The Lost and Damned, this radio station is not available until the player completes the mission Buyer's Market. These segments include Lazlow shouting at a street artist after he draws Lazlow with "man-tits" and "a bald patch", Lazlow being chased by a policeman for urinating in public, being beaten up by a street musician after standing in his donation pile, and, after being refused entry into Maisonette 9 and being unable to find Bahama Mamas, the pair enter Hercules, seemingly unaware that it is a gay club. Lazlow makes a reference to Def Leppard drummer Rick Allen, when he says "you can lose your arm in a high-speed crash and your friends say "So what? You can drum", a reference to Allen losing his left arm in a car accident. Videos Trivia *All GTA IV girlfriends dislike this station. *In one segment, a version of the song "St. Thomas", found on Jazz Nation Radio 108.5, is played in the background. This track is also played on Frickie Van Hardenburg's yacht. *This radio station is unavailable in multiplayer. *It is mentioned that one of the top websites is a social site where among other videos one can find 2girls1cup (though the player can't actually access it). *On Integrity, Lazlow's previous career in the 3D Universe (sidekick and later DJ on V-Rock, host of Entertaining America on West Coast Talk Radio and host of Chatterbox on LCFR and later its own station) is described during a radio sting, which implies he was fired from all his presenting roles. *Lazlow states during one segment that he has a strong dislike for fellow talk show host Martin Serious, calling him a "Hack Sellout". See Also *Chatterbox FM, a talk station in GTA III. *K-Chat, a talk station in GTA Vice City. *Vice City Public Radio (VCPR), a public talk station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR), a talk station in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. *Liberty City Free Radio (LCFR), a talk station in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Public Liberty Radio (PLR), a public talk station in GTA IV. *WKTT Radio, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Blaine County Radio, a public talk station in GTA V. Navigation }}de:Integrity 2.0 es:Integrity 2.0 fr:Integrity 2.0 nl:Integrity 2.0 pl:Integrity 2.0 pt:Integrity 2.0 ru:Integrity 2.0 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Public and Talk Show Stations